Soul Silver (OCxSilver)
by RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically it's my OC Twilight, who's a Hybrid (of what, you'll find out if you read) it loosely follows the game plot, with a lot of added twists and linking characters that would otherwise have no relation to each other. Anyway, read and review! rated T cause i'm paranoid


**RHSM (RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster): Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction!**

**Twilight: Arceus, help us…**

**Silver:*Nods* For once, I agree.**

**RHSM:*Glares* Oh, quiet you, or I'll send a rampaging Gyarados on you while you sleep.**

**Twilight:*facepalm* like THAT will work…**

**RHSM: *Grins wickedly and laughs maniacally***

**Twilight:*sigh* Raventhespectrobe does not own Pokémon or its characters, only me. Now—**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

"Freak."

"Abomination."

"Filthy hybrid."

These were the words of my childhood. Words that I fled from, all the way to Ilex Forest in the Johto Region. It was there that I met Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. She took me in, taught me to use my powers, and above all, appear human in every way.

Then one day, she just…disappeared. I ran to Azalea town for fear that I would be attacked by the forest Pokémon; Celebi was why they didn't. That was five years ago, and I'm now eleven.

"See ya, Bugzy! Can't wait 'till I can challenge you!" I call after the car, and a purple haired kid pokes his head out the window.

"See ya, Twilight!" he calls, and pulls his head back into the car. I smile, and turn to the great big building I'm in front of.

"Elm Pokémon Labs…finally, maybe a Pokémon that won't hate me." I murmur, and am just about to walk in when a flash of red catches my eye. I turn my head just in time to see it go behind the Lab. I shake my head. "Whatever, not my business." I mutter to myself, and walk into the Lab. I am greeted by a balding man in a lab coat. I'm guessing he's Professor Elm.

"Twilight, right? Bugzy's dad called me yesterday to say you would be here today to pick out a Pokémon." He says, and I blink.

_Robert went to all that?_ I wonder, and smile. "What Pokémon are there to choose from?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"Follow me and I'll show you." He replies, leading me through a door to a wide, spacious room. In the back of the room is a machine with three Poke Balls on it.

There's a beeping from a computer beside it, and the Professor hurries over to it. I follow, looking around me at the room. There are a few assistants, lots of expensive-looking equipment, and only one window. I spot a red head peering through the window, and then the Professor calls my attention.

"Twilight, just got an e-mail from an acquaintance named Mr. Pokémon, saying that he has discovered something that I have to see. Problem is, our staff are just too busy with research." He says, and I nod. He sighs, "Sorry to be a burden, but could you go in my place? Oh, but choose a Pokémon first." He adds the last bit hastily, and I chuckle, walking up to the machine. I glance at the symbols on the Poke Balls, and spot a leaf symbol.

"This one." I say, picking up the Poke Ball and letting out the Pokémon. It is a small green critter with buds circling its neck and a leaf on its head.

"What?" the Pokémon snarls, and I blink. The Professor rubs the back of his head.

"Eheh, she's a little hard to handle." He says sheepishly, and I shrug.

"I'll take her." I say, and glance at the Pokémon. "What species is she?" I ask, and the Professor hands me a Johto Pokémon Guide.

"That's like a paper version of the Pokédex, but it's pretty old." He says, and I nod, flipping to the first page, which happens to be the Pokémon I got.

"Chikarita, huh?" I murmur aloud, and the Professor nods.

"Use that book to become more familiar with the data of the different Pokémon." He says, giving a worried glance at my Chikarita. "And be safe." He adds. I nod, assuring him I'll be fine. We exchange Pokégear numbers, and I thank him before leaving the Lab.

"So…what should I call you?" I ask the Grass-type Pokémon. She glares at me, and I sigh.

"Ivy?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"No."

"Willow?"

"No."

"Bloom?"

"No."

"Jeez, you're not giving me many options…what about Vair?" I ask, and she glances at me.

"Fine." She says, and I grin.

"Great, Vair it is, then." I say, and she gives me a look of slight confusion before hardening her gaze again.

"Humans are all the same…never considering the Pokémon." She mutters, and I blink.

"Um…I did consider you. You didn't like the other names, and while you probably don't like the name I gave you, I could change it." I say, and she gives me a look of pure shock.

"Y—you can understand me?" she stammers, stunned. I nod.

"Yep, I can." I say, and she shakes her head in bewilderment.

"Vair is fine, I kind of like that name." she says, and glances at me. "Sorry for being a bit of a jerk." She adds. I shrug.

"Its fine, I understand." I tell her, and she nods. I glance towards Route 29. "Come on, let's get going on that errand for the Professor." I say, and begin making my way to said Route with Vair at me heels.

We run into a few Pokémon, but they're easy to handle.

"Vair, use Tackle!" I cry, and the little Grass-type slams into the Pidgey we are facing,

"Owie, that hurt." The bird whines, before fainting.

"I leveled up, Twilight. Also, I learned Razor Leaf." Vair says, and I grin like an idiot.

"Awsome!" I exclaim. Vair just rolls her eyes at that as we continue on our way to Cherrygrove City.

Once in town, we are stopped by an old man.

"You're a rookie Trainer, aren't you? I can tell!" he chirps, and I grunt.

"Gee, thanks." I mutter, annoyed by this man already.

"It's alright, everyone's a rookie at some point." He says, and I tap my foot.

"Look, my legal guardian is the father of Azalea's Gym Leader, so I already know the basics." I say, sensing what he's about to say. His face falls, but then brightens.

"Ah, so you're Bugzy's foster sister? Here, these might be useful." He says, handing me a pair of Running Shoes and a Map Card for my Pokégear.

I put on the shoes, and he—much to my surprise—takes my old, beat up pair.

"Uh…thanks. I really appreciate these gifts." I say, and he chuckles.

"No worries, anything for my foster niece." He says, and I realize that this man is Bugzy's uncle—who I only met once when I was seven.

"Take care, Uncle Ray." I say, and he beams. I nod, and head for the Pokémon Center.

"He was your Uncle?" Vair asks, and I nod.

"Yes, I just didn't recognise him; haven't seen him in four years." I say, and she grunts.

"Huh."

"Anyway, let's get you healed—those battles probably took quite a toll on you." I say, and she gives me a look.

"I don't trust many humans, Twilight." She says, and I stop to crouch down.

"Nurse Joy here has a bunch of sisters, and they all specialize in healing Pokémon. Every one of them." I say, and Vair looks at the ground.

"The Professor picked me up from a Pokémon Center after a breeder left me outside to fend for myself. Nurse Joy didn't find me till morning, but…"

"I understand your distrust of other people—for the longest time, I was like that, too." I say, and she looks at me. I hold out my hands.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this." She says, and lets me pick her up.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asks, and I nod.

"Yes please." I say, handing Vair to the pink haired woman. She nods, and takes her into the back room.

"I'll call you via intercom when she's fully healed." She says, pausing at the doorway. I nod.

I make my way to the waiting room, sitting on a couch. I open my Pokégear's phone app, pressing my foster Mom's speed dial. The phone rings twice before she picks up.

"Oh, hello dear! How is your Journey?" she asks, and I smile.

"I'm just running an errand for the Professor, and then I'll be on the road collecting Gym Badges. I'm having a lot of fun." I say.

"That's nice of you to run an errand for Elm. He's so busy with his Pokémon research." She says, and we talk for a few minutes before she has to go start supper.

"Bye, Mom." I say, and hang up. The intercom buzzes.

"_Twilight, your Pokémon on fully healed._" Nurse Joy's voice sounds, and I stand up with a groan.

"'Bout time." I mutter, and head up to the front desk. Nurse Joy hands Vair back to me, bidding me a good night before returning to her paperwork. I set Vair on the ground, and she follows me outside.

"Come on, let's finish that errand." I say.

**RHSM: And that's Chapter 1 finished!**

**Silver: Hey, I barely got a part in that chapter!**

**RHSM: *sigh* That's because…never mind.**

**Twilight: *walks in stage right* what'd I miss? *stares at a silent Silver***

**Silver: …**

**RHSM: *evil grin* We-e-e-e-ll…**

**Twilight: *shaking head* Oh dear…**

**RHSM: Tyranitar? Sick 'em! *Laughs like a lunatic while watching Twilight defend a wildly running Silver.***

**Silver: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Twilight: *forming an Aura Sphere in her hands* Take that! And that! Arceus, RHSM, you're a psycho!**

**RHSM: *Grinning and rubbing hands together in anticipation for what is to happen next* I know, but you still love me!**

**Twilight and Silver: YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!**

**?: *Sweat drops* Girls, girls, you're all beautiful, now shut up. *turns to audiance.* I'll be making my appearance next chapter. Till then—Farewell!**


End file.
